Boondocks IV The Final Stand
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: When one thing ends up going wrong in Woodcrest, everyone is in trouble. Some will unite, creating many unlikely allies. All gathering for what will end up being the final stand...but one of our favorite characters will not make it.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Boondocks, and am not making any profit off of these stories**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Where It All Began**

"Riley go and answer the door" said Granddad from the bathroom.

"Why I gotta' answer it, why can't Huey" said Riley.

"Answer the damn door boy" yelled Granddad.

"I don' wanna answer the door" said Riley.

Huey got up from the couch, and walked over to the door and answered it. There at the door was a girl with dark grey eyes, which almost looked black. She had long flowing hair, that came just above her waist. Her face was perfectly structured, and her skin color was a yellowish color. It reminded him sort of like Jazmine's color, but slightly darker.

"Why hello there Huey" said Ms. Kinworth (Riley's teacher).

"Hello Ms. Kinworth" said Huey.

"Is your Granddad home" asked Ms. Kinworth.

"Yes, Ms. Kinworth...please, come in" said Huey.

Ms. Kinworth entered wearing her blue polo shirt, and a jean skirt that came to her heels. The girl entered behind her, Huey's eyes followed her as she walked with Ms. Kinworth into the living room.

"Oh, Ms. Kinworth" said Granddad standing from his seat, apparently finally having come out of the bathroom.

"May we speak in the kitchen, Mr. Freeman" asked Ms. Kinworth.

"Yes, right this way" said Granddad leading Ms. Kinworth to the kitchen.

"Damn" exclaimed Riley looking at the girl who was looking around the room.

Yet she payed Riley no attention whatsoever, and continued to glance around the room. She sat on the space next to where Huey had been sitting, and looked to the book that had been set on the place where Huey had sat.

"Rhythm Of The World" she questioned.

"That's Huey's shit, I keep it real unlike him" said Riley.

"It's practically a huge waste compared to O'Benise's first book _'Ode Of Inspiration'_" she said quite clearly.

Riley's mouth dropped open, and Huey closed it for him.

"You read O'Benise" asked Huey.

"It shows greater intellect then what is shared between most people" she said.

"You sounds jus' like Huey" said Riley.

She laughed slightly.

"Then I suppose _Huey_ is both intellegent and insightful" she replied.

"Who are you" asked Huey.

"Rini Kinworth, pronounced righ-knee" Rini said.

"Well I'm Riley, and this gay nigga over there is Huey" said Riley.

"I know who you are Riley, my mother teaches your class" said Rini.

"Then how come we don't see you aroun'" said Riley.

"My mother was sending me to a private school, however now I'll be sent to your school" said Rini.

"Who's class will you have" asked Riley.

"Mr. Runvi" said Rini.

"You in Huey's class...man dat' ain' cool, I ain' never get any hot hoes in my class" said Riley.

After Ms. Kinworth, and Rini had left Riley and Huey eventually went to bed after that. For Granddad's much needed alone time with the T.V.

The explanation to Mr. Runvi (Run-vee) being his teacher was for the fact of, Mr. Uberwitz being fired for running a Christmas Play I'd done awhile back. For the main reasons of being an irresponsible white person, but that didn't necessarily matter to Huey.

His mind was focused on Rini, who unexpectedly was a very hot girl. She was black, there wasn't any doubt in his mind. However, she contained a high intellect he hadn't expected.

"Aye, Huey...come check dis' out man" said Riley looking out the window.

Huey came to the window beside Riley, there was a moving van on the other side of the street to the right of the Dubios.

"Somebody movin' in" said Riley squinting.

The person coming out of the blue car in front of it, looked a lot like Ms. Kinworth.

"Aw shit! Ms. Kinworth livin' cross the street now, I got to deal with that bitch at school and at home" said Riley moving away from the window, and to his bed.

Huey continued to look down to the street as a girl with a red shirt, and blue shorts that came above her knees exited the blue car. Yep, that was Rini...and that meant the other was Ms. Kinworth. Unexpectedly, Rini looked up at Huey in the window.

He was shocked, and dove across the room.

"What's wrong wit' you" yelled Riley.

"Sorry" said Huey getting up.

Riley brushed himself off.

"You can't jus' go jumpin' on another nigga" said Riley.

"Riley, come on now" said Huey as Riley gathered up his blanket, and pillow.

"I sleepin' in the guest room, forget this jumpin' all ova' me shit" said Riley, leaving the room and mumbling to himself.

Huey then lay on his back looking up at the ceiling his hands behind his head, and that is when he fell asleep.

The next day, Huey walked to school with Riley. Jazmine had gotten a ride from her dad Tom Dubios, while Huey saw Rini walking alone up ahead as Riley and him were walking out the door.

"Aye! YO! Girl! Yeah, you! Wait up!" yelled Riley beginning to take off.

"Riley, wait" said Huey taking off after him.

Riley skidded to a stop, along with Huey. Huey standing on the right of Rini, and Riley on the left.

"Big Joe, how's it hangin'" said Riley trying to remain calm.

Big Joe was a huge young white boy, his eyes were squinty, and he had an army styled haircut.

"You, new girl...gimme' your lunch money" said Big Joe.

Rini looked at his huge palm.

"Move aside, great round one" said Rini.

"What you call me bitch" said Big Joe.

Rini's eyes narrowed, and she set down her red backpack.

"What did you call me" asked Rini.

"I called you a bi-", but before Big Joe could finish his sentence Rini had given him a right uppercut square to his jaw.

Next, she did repetitive blows to his large stomach, and then jumped back up and kicked him on the side of his face so hard his head went an entire 180 degrees. Rini landed on her two feet in a fighting stance, and Big Joe fell over moaning in pain.

"Mom! Mom" yelled Big Joe.

Rini placed her backpack back on her shoulders, and walked right onto to Big Joe and to the sidewalk on the other side of him. This showed exactly how big, Big Joe was. It seemed as though if he went on a steady diet, he may actually loose a few pounds.

"Where did you learn that" asked Huey as he walked beside Rini.

"Training videos my mother left on the shelf" said Rini.

"I ain' neva' seen a hoe attack anyone like dat', I may jus' have to stop callin' you a hoe" said Riley.

"HUEY" yelled a figure with blonde puffs not too far away.

"Whose that" asked Rini.

"That's just Jazmine" said Huey.

"Aw man, I don' wanna' deal wit' carrot top right now...I'll see yall hoes later" said Riley then leaving.

"Oh, who's this" asked Jazmine after she'd run over to them.

"I'm Rini" said Rini.

"Well, I'm Jazmine" Jazmine said crossing her arms, and pointing her nose upward to what looked to be the right from Rini and Huey's perspective.

"Jazmine" said Huey.

"Yes Huey" Jazmine said urgently looking at Huey.

"Stop it" said Huey, then walking away leaving the girls standing looking at each other.

Rini shrugged, and then continued after Huey.  
"Hmph" Jazmine did when Rini looked back at her, and then Huey pulled her arm to look forward.

Jazmine frowned, now Huey would probably never like her. Especially with Rini having silky flowing hair, while Jazmine had one afro poof on each side of her head.

In class Rini sat beside Huey, causing complaint from Jazmine. This year they'd be grouped in coupled seats, and every now and then they'd do a grouped project with four people.

"Dis' year we'll be working on Hamlet, which should remind you children very much as an omlette. For we'll have so many specific ingredients or pieces of the structure of Hamlet, would anyone like to volunteer a quote they specifically enjoyed over the break you were supposed to read" asked Mr. Runvi.

No one responded, but then out of nowhere Rini raised her hand.

"Yes, Rini" questioned Mr. Runvi.

"It is not, nor it cannot come to good" said Rini.

"Oh" said Mr. Runvi.

Like the others, Mr. Runvi had expected Rini to be asking a question about Hamlet. Not to recite one of the quotes.

Jazmine had a countenance of deep sorrow at Rini's answer, for she knew it would impress Huey. Huey however never understood why Jazmine cared whether the answer would impress him or not.

"That was impressive" said Huey as they sat at lunch.

"Perhaps, I was afraid I would not remember it" said Rini.

"What are you doing" asked Jazmine.

"I'm simply finishing my math homework, it was quite simple" said Rini.

"We haven't begun discussing the math homework" said Jazmine.

"I know how to do it, so I finish it and then I can move on and spend time alone away from my home" said Rini.

"Why? You're too good for your parents too!" said Jazmine.

"It is nothing like that" said Rini.

"Then why do you keep flaunting around your perfection" said Jazmine.

"I am not flaunting" said Rini.

"How come you act like you are?" yelled Jazmine.

"Jazmine" said Huey.

"I DO NOT ACT AS THOUGH I AM PERFECT" yelled Rini, slamming her math book on the table.

"Don't yell at me" said Jazmine.

"Stay away from me Dubois, far away" said Rini, then escorting herself from the table.

Though this was very strange to Huey, but he found himself thinking of the fact at how hot Rini looked when she was angry.

"Yo, Rini. Hold up" said Huey leaving Jazmine at the table alone.


	2. Thunderbolt Killers

**Chapter 2- Thunderbolt Killers**

When Huey had finally been able to speak to Rini, they sat on the hill he usually sat alone on.

"Are you alright" asked Huey, sitting down beside Rini.  
"I'm quite fine actually" said Rini.

"Why were you so upset when Jazmine called you perfect" asked Huey.

Rini sighed sadly.

"I'd always been called perfect when I was younger, it made me angry...causing me to place my anger into training, and attacking those who threaten me" said Rini.

"How come" asked Huey.

"It's about to rain" said Rini changining the subject, then looking up at the sky which had begun to fill with dark grey clouds, still not resembling the color of Rini's eyes.

"We should head home" said Huey.

"You go on" said Rini.

As the first bolt of thunder shot down from the sky, Huey brought Rini underneath the tree.

"We shouldn't be out, there's a lot of thunder" said Huey, his eyes rather wide.

"It'll be alright" said Rini then leaning her back against the tree.

"Ms. Kinworth never explained what happened to your father" said Huey over the loud thunder and rain.  
"He was killed" said Rini.

Another loud bolt of thunder came from the sky.

"Have you ever heard of the thunderbolt killers Huey" asked Rini after the sound of the thunder had ceased for a moment.

"Yes, rogue members of the CIA" said Huey.

"They killed him when he was walking to our home, there was a bolt of thunder and then they were there...they attacked him and were only visible by the thunderbolts" said Rini a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Rini-" "Yes" asked Rini interrupting.

"This may not be the time, but do you see that" asked Huey pointing to a house on fire.

"Whose house is that" asked Rini.

"I don't know, it's not in our area" said Huey.

"Huey...I think that's a KFC" yelled Rini.

"Are you sure it's not a SuperMart" asked Huey.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a KFC" said Rini.

"Rini, we should head back" said Huey.

"HUEY" yelled Rini.

A bolt of thunder cracked, and there were five men looking like ninjas.

"Come on" yelled Huey beginning to run grabbing his beebee gun from his backpack.

Huey tossed her the other one, they shot at them, and they moved passed the beads. Until one of them hit one of the ninjas, and they flew into the other.

They kept up with each other, Huey grabbing hold of Rini's hand pulling her along until they reached his house. Both breathing hard, they toppled over unconscious.

* * *

"Boy, Boy" said Granddad.  
"Granddad, is that you" asked Huey after sitting up.

"Damn, what happened to you" asked Riley.

"Ninjas" said Rini laying on her back still on the couch.

"Bet they is the same people who gone, and burnt down KFC" said Riley.

"These white people dressing up like ninjas, I mean seriously what's up with that" siad Granddad.

"But Granddad, we can't be sure if they were white" said Huey.

"We saw them, we were going to get some chicken for dinner...they pop up out of the lightning, and then went and burnt down the KFC" said Granddad.

"I mean, what did KFC ever do to them" asked Granddad after a moment.

"Our top story tonight, a riot outside of a burnt down KFC...now here's John Buckham at the scene" said the news reporter from the TV.

"Sir did you see what happened here" asked a white man with a gray suit holding a microphone, known as John Buckham.

"Damn straight I did! These ninjas come out of the sky right-" "Ninjas, are you sure" asked John Buckham.

"Am I sure? Nigga, what the (beep) is wrong with you? How the (beep) wouldn't I be sure when ninjas come down out of the sky" said the black man.

"I was just-" "Tyrone, this mother(beep)'ah askin' me if I'm sure of seein' some (beep)in' ninjas come down from the sky" said the black man after interrupting John.

"Nigga? What the (beep) is wrong with you?" asked Tyrone looking at John.

"Aye, yo Torence this nigger ova' here wearin' grey! We gonna have to (beep) him up" said a black man in the back.

There was a multicolored screen, meaning the broadcast had disconnected momentarily. Then the camera flicked back on, and the Tv showed John Buckham running from black men with rags over their faces.

"As you can see, the Thunderbolt Killers have struck again" John yelled holding his microphone.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" John said to the angry crowed.

The screen switched back to the white man with papers on his desk.

"Seems once again this has come down to a terrorist found in Woodcrest" said the man.

"What" said Rini sitting up.

"Huey Freeman" said the man.

"That's fucked up, they always blamin' shit on Huey! No, it can't be just they some white ninjas goin' all ova' the place killin' people, but it's got to be Huey's fault. Man that's jank" said Riley.

"Thanks Riley" said Huey.

"You still gay Huey" said Riley.  
There was a knock at the door.

"Dammit!" said Granddad looking at Huey's laptop, which showed a police officer at the door.

"Robert Freeman, we've come for Huey" said the police officer from behind the door.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let your bitch asses in" said Riley over a microphone placed inside the computer.

"Open this door" protested the policeman.

"Officers, I promise...I have nothing to do with anything going on with the Thunderbolt Killers" said Huey through the microphone.

"We didn't think you did, you just have to come in for questioning" said the policeman.

"Them ain't police, they always accussin' a nigga...I'm tellin' you don' trust 'em Huey" said Riley.

"Here, let me try" said Granddad going to the microphone on the computer.

Granddad cleared his throat, now annoyed.

"GET THE FUCK ON" said a voice on the outside, out of the outside speaker above the doorway.

"Damn, Granddad" said Riley laughing on the floor.

"Let me" said Rini.

Rini opened the door, and walked out.

"Huey keep up the video" said Granddad.

Huey continued to leave the video on.

"Good Evening Officers" said Rini.

Then, they all sat there gaping as Rini attacked the officers. Sending them soaring into trees at houses across the street from them.

Riley said the one thing that everyone seemed to be thinking as they watched the computer screen.

"That bitch can fight" said Riley.


	3. At War

**Chapter 3- At War**

When Rini had returned inside, we'd all made the decision to stick together until the end. Except maybe for the parts of the plan, where we may have to go in alone.

"Granddad, you realize if all of us go through with this, we're setting up a war with the Central Intelligence Agency" said Huey.

"They started it" said Rini after a moment.

"Come on" said Granddad.

Huey, Rini, and Riley followed Granddad to a locked door.

"Granddad, except you said we ain' neva' sposed to go in dare" said Riley.

"That's because I'm holdin' some valuable items back here" said Granddad.

Granddad unlocked the door, and lining the walls was guns.

"Granddad, these real" asked Riley.

"The good old-fashioned beebee guns, unlike the ones you boys play with. My old-fashioned beebee guns, if aimed right" said Granddad pointing the beebee gun at a poster.

Then pulling the trigger, and a beebee gun hit the poster and went through the wall. The posters eyes seemed to close, like those of a coocooclock. Then they reopened.

"These babies knock people out for hours, one reason they made a safer brand" said Granddad.

"We goin' use these Granddad" asked Riley.

"The C.I.A. may have real guns, but their guns can't make a better wound then one of these things" said Granddad.

"They can make you bleed" asked Huey.

"Wouldn't that make them unsafe" asked Rini.  
"Don't shoot yourself, shoot them" said Granddad.

Riley was looking around to see which one he wanted, but then rested his eyes on one in a glass case.

"What's dat one Granddad" asked Riley.

"The SoulCrusher5000, it's silent, but deadly" said Granddad.

Granddad lifted it out of the case, and handed it to Riley.

"Be very careful with it, they make it nowadays...but those are less dangerous, this is a classic" said Granddad.

Rini had already begun loading up as they had talked.

"How are we going to do this" asked Rini.

"More Officers will swarm in soon, but I've got a feeling that the Thunderbolt Killers are part of the C.I.A." said Huey.

"Wait! You saying the C.I.A. wen', an' burnt down a KFC" said Riley.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" said Huey.

"I've got an idea, who we should visit" said Granddad.

Once Granddad had driven them to a single house surrounded by green grass, and some flowers on the bottoms of the windowsills. They knocked at the door, and then an unhappy large black man met them at the door.

"What the 'ell do you want" said Ruckus.

"Do you know anything about the Thunderbolt Killers Ruckus" asked Granddad.

"The greatest group of white men that eva' lived, teachin' black folks a lesson. They part of C.I.A. workin' on special projects, experimentin' on niggas...waste of the white man's time though, tryin' to improve them hairy babboons like you. Don't show no appreciation, how I wish them Thunderbolt Killas' would bring me to them labs, to fix this aggravatin' disease makin' me look like a nigga" said Ruckus slamming the door in their faces, mumbling something about hairy babboons that they could hear through the door.

"So we're looking for a lab" said Huey, when they'd settled back into the car.

"But where would it be" asked Rini.

"I don't know" said Huey.

"Aye! They already built of KFC, what da' hell!" said Riley.

"Another Big Boy" said Granddad lookin out the window.

"Since when we gotta' church down here" yelled an irritated black woman on the side of the street.

"Something botherin' you miss" asked Granddad rolling down his window.

"You see this here Robert, they gone and built some white folk church ova' Lil' Willie's place" said the lady.

As they drove on they noticed many of the black owned business had been changed to white owned business'.

"Granddad, there's a service today...maybe we should check it out" said Huey.

"Huey's right, if we want any information we should go in and check it out" said Rini.

"Alright, alright" said Granddad stopping the car.

They all began to get out.

"One second" said Rini turning to Huey, and placing a hat over his giant afro.

"What are you doing" asked Huey.

"There's people searching for you all over the place, we can't risk you getting caught" said Rini.

Then they began to enter the service, where surprisingly there was a lot of black people.


End file.
